


To Err is Divine (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 舞台は無印前、ソーの戴冠式が近づいていたある日のこと。ソーはいつの間にかロキに恋心を抱いていたが、それを墓場まで持っていくつもりだった。そのはずなのに、何やら最近のロキは彼を避けている気がする。しかも、ソーが王位を継ぐための訓練を受ける中、二人の距離は開く一方。思い出作りのつもりでロキと二人きりで冒険の旅に出たソーは、奇妙な洞窟を発見して探索することにする。しかし、いざ洞窟を出ようとするとロキだけがどうしても出られない。その洞窟はかつて童貞処女を生贄にするための祭壇があり、ロキが洞窟内に入ったことで太古の魔術が発動してしまったのだ。洞窟を出るには確実な方法が一つだけあるが…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Err is Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615329) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



海岸の空気はソーの唇に塩辛い後味を残し、顔と髪に何か膜を張られたような感覚を与えた。決して心地よいものではなかったが、その日の上機嫌な気持ちを殺ぐには至らなかった。

彼はロキの方を見やるとにっこりと笑った。彼らはもう何日も冒険の旅をしている。二人きりでだ。彼らの距離を広げ続けるそれぞれの軌道はこうして一緒に時間を過ごす機会が滅多にないことを意味しており、再び昔のように狩猟をし、辺境の地を探険しても、彼らの衝動的な行動を咎める目付人もいないために子供のように笑いながら様々な悪戯に手を出せることが嬉しくてならなかった。

ロキは彼を振り向いて目をぐるりと回した。

ソーが成人してからというもの、もう誰もそんな大胆な仕草を見せることはなくなった。誰もが王家に取り入るのに夢中で、彼に会えばまるで靴を舐めるかのようにへつらうのだった。ああ、いかにこれを恋しく思ったことか。この、厭味な弟のことがここのところずっと恋しくて仕方なかった。

今朝、彼らは海を見下ろす崖の上までやって来た。一日をかけて海岸や潮溜まりを探索し、昼飯は突き刺して取った魚を食べた。海岸沿いには数々の洞窟があり、彼らはロキの点した柔らかな緑色の魔光を頼りに幾つかの洞窟に潜っては探険した。盲目の魚や白い幽霊蟹を発見したし、一度は水場の多い洞窟の中で水面から威嚇するように巨大な触手が出てきたので一目散に逃げ出したものもあった。

「あいつのいた水の中に雷を放てば感電死させることができたのに」後になってソーが自信ありげに言った。

「ああ、兄上が悲鳴を上げて大騒ぎしてばかりいないで、そのことを思いつくだけの間静かにできていたならばね」ロキが意地悪そうに笑った。

そして今、彼らは海岸線に肩を並べて立ち、高く聳える崖の岩面を見上げている。

「崖を半分ほど登った所にあるあの洞窟、見える？」ロキが指先で示して言った。「自然のものには見えない」

「ああ、確かにそうだな。入口があまりにも…左右対称だ」

「それに滑らかだ」

「調べてみるべきだ」

「私もちょうどそう考えてた」

「掴まれ」ソーが言うと、ロキはソーの腰に両腕を回し、ピッタリと体をくっつけた。ソーは決して認めることはしないだろうが、ロキを連れて飛翔するためならどんな口実でもありがたく使わせてもらった。こうしていると、二人の身体はまるで同じ粘土から作られたかのようにぴったりと嵌り、それは恥ずべき行為なのかもしれなかったが、ソーは弟に腕を回して強く抱き寄せる時にその髪の香りを嗅ぐことや、首筋にかかる温かな吐息を感じることが好きだった。何よりも好きなのは、この行為が示す、ロキの彼に対する絶対的な信頼だったが。

ソーはハンマーをくるくると光速に回して上に向かって投げた。二人は楽々と宙を飛び、洞窟の入り口に降り立つ。

ロキはソーの横から離れたが、ソーの指先が彼の腕に触れていたのはもしかすると少しばかり長すぎたかもしれない。ありがたいことに、ロキは気づいていないようだが。

洞窟の内部は完璧な滑らかさを有し、それはまるで卵の殻の内側にいるかのようだった。

「これは妙なんてものじゃないな」ソーが言った。

「うん」ロキは同意し、壁伝いに手を滑らせた。「触ってみて」

ソーは言われたとおりにした。手を触れた感想としては、それは非常に滑らかで陶器の皿のようにつるつるとしていた。

「埃や土が全くついていない」ソーが言った。「床にもない。それどころか藻や苔も生えていない。考えてみると鳥のフンすら見当たらないな」

ロキは壁の臭いを嗅ぎ、そっと舌先でも触れてみた。「塩の味もしないな」

「これは魔法の産物だと思うか？」

「他の可能性なんてあると思う？ちょっと静かにしてくれないか。集中させてくれ」

ロキは床部分の中央に腰を下ろして目を閉じた。ソーは洞窟の壁に沿って歩き、歩数を数えた。奥行きはあまりなく、たったの十歩分の長さしかなく、幅は二十歩だ。いったい、どんな目的があって作られた空間なのだろうかと、彼は考えた。到達しにくく、要所からは非常に遠く離れたこの洞窟はほとんど使い道がないように思われたが、この空間を作り出すのに相当な労力が注がれたのは明らかだろう。

チラリとロキを見やる。彼の表情は緩み、呼吸は深くなっていた。ソーはロキの睫毛が扇のように白い頬に柔らかな影を落とす様に視線を留め、その首筋で微かに脈打つ鼓動の震えもじっと見つめた。

ソーは弟を見る目が間違っていると承知していたが、ただ見るだけならば、そしてそれがロキに気づかれないようにしていれば大丈夫だと自分に言い聞かせていた。ただ、ロキはあまりに可憐なのだ。決してか弱いわけではない。ソーは彼の酸のような毒舌やダガーや幻術を駆使した戦法が如何に危険かよく承知している。だが…ソーは彼に目を留める度に胸がいっぱいになり、どんな犠牲を強いても彼を守らねばならない気持ちになるのだ。そしてその感情の裏には、何かもっと鋭いもの、彼を丸ごと喰らい尽してやりたくなる衝動もあった。混乱してしまう。

ロキが身体を震わせて目を開いたので、ソーは急いで海の方に視線を移し、彼を凝視していたことにロキが気づいていないことを祈った。

「洞窟に何らかのまじないが掛けられているのを感じる」ロキは言って渋面になった。「でも、古い。とても古い。私にとって未知の魔術だし、目的をうまく読み取ることができない」

「お前が魔法を解読できなかったことなんて、俺は見たこともないぞ」ソーが言う。

「ああ、控えめに言っても困惑するな。私たちがここでできることは何もないと思うから、諦めて次に移ったほうがいいだろうね」

「では、そうしよう」ソーは同意して言って腕を差し出す。「準備はいいか？」

ロキはまた彼の隣にぴったりと体をくっつけた。「いいよ」

ソーはハンマーを回してそれを投げ、彼らは洞窟から海岸に向けて一気に飛び出した。

少なくとも、ソーは洞窟から海岸に向けて一気に飛び出した。

「ソー！」ロキの悲鳴が聞こえ、そこに含まれた恐怖にソーの心臓が喉まで飛び上がり、ぞっとして肝が冷えた。

彼は洞窟の前に舞い戻ると宙に浮いたまま中を覗いた。ロキは四つん這いになって奥へと後ずさっていた。いきなり命を吹き返した洞窟の壁面にはルーンが浮かび上がって輝いており、うねっては脈打ち、脅迫的に低く唸っているようだ。

「俺の手を！」ソーは叫び、ロキに手を伸ばしたが、彼を洞窟から引っ張り出そうとすると、まるで目に見えない障壁に阻まれるかのように、弟の手は入り口から先に出ることが叶わなかった。

「出られない！」ロキは叫ぶ。その目はあまりに大きく見張られているため、虹彩を白目が完全に縁取っている。「出られない！」

ソーは洞窟の中に着地するとロキを肩に担ぎ上げた。「そんなことあるものか」と唸り、彼はもう一度二人で外へ飛翔しようとした。

そしてもう一度、ソーだけが問題なく外へ滑り出て、障壁を越えた瞬間に肩に担ぎあげたロキだけが弾き飛ばされて床に投げ出された。

壁面で輝くルーン模様が蠢き新しい形に変わりはじめ、低い轟音がさらに深くその質を変えた。

「ソー！」ロキの悲鳴が上がる。

ソーは再び洞窟の中へと突進した。今度は、障壁のある境界線を越えたとたんにルーンが著しく陰り、鳴動もピタリと止まったことに気がついた。ためらいがちに、彼は手を洞窟の外に突き出してみる。するとルーンの光が強さを増した。手を引けば、再び薄暗くなる。

「ソー…」ロキが不安そうに言った。

「何が起こっているんだ？」ソーが問い質す。

「わからないっ」ロキは少し取り乱して言った。「でも、これが何にしろ、兄上が戻ってくると止まるみたいだ」

「この文字が読めるか？」

「わかんない、わかんない、わか――」

ソーはハンマーを落として片手でロキの首筋を、もう片方の手でその肩を掴む。「黙って深呼吸をするんだ」彼はそっと告げた。「俺たちは大丈夫だ。それに、俺の目の前には九つの世界でも最高級の魔術師の一人がいるんだ。だから、ここから出る方法を見つけることは必ずできると、俺は疑いもしてない」

ロキは目を閉じてソーの前腕に掴まった。「わかった。わかった。ちょっと待ってくれ。別に私を侮辱すつ必要はないんだからな」と、彼は弱く微笑む。

ソーは思い切ってロキの額にキスをした。兄弟愛の表現と不適切な仕草の境界線がどこにあるのか、彼はいつも曖昧になっていたが、その境界線に挑戦するなら今しかない。ロキは額への口づけに顔を寄せ、呼吸も徐々に落ち着き始めていた。

「わかった」ソーが言う。「最高の魔術師だ」

「よし」彼はソーに背を向けると、壁面に浮かぶ文字を改めて見た。それは薄暗く光る網目模様に変貌していたが、文字はまだ見分けることができる。「とても古い言語だ」

「この洞窟にかけられた魔法と同じだな」

「まったく同じだ。やっぱりわから…うーん…でも、なんだかあれに似て…」彼はぶつぶつと呟きながら思考に沈んでいった。

ソーは壁の文字に触れようと手を伸ばしかけたが、ロキに手を叩き落とされてしまう。「何を考えている！」彼が鋭く言った。「触るな！」

「すまん」ソーは呟いた。「とりあえず、俺は海岸にでも戻ってお前を待っていた方がいいかもしれんな」

ロキは彼を睨み上げた。「お願いだから無駄口叩くのはやめて、私に考える時間をくれないか」

とりあえずその場に座るのは良い考えに思えたので、ソーは床にマントを敷いてできるだけ座り心地を良くした。洞口から見える海の白波が岸辺に打ち付けられ、水平線の青みがかった灰色が刃のように鋭い線を描くさまはまさに絶景。彼らの置かれた現状はあまりに奇怪なものだったが、ロキが必ずこの窮境を解き明かすだろうことをソーは確信していた。窮地を脱する方法を見つけ出すのはロキが得意とするところだった。

「本気でお前を置いていこうとは思っていなかった」しばらくして、ソーが言った。

「分かってる」ロキが言った。

ロキが洞窟内を歩き回り、髪を引っ張っては爪を噛む間にも、太陽がゆっくりと地平線へと近づいていった。そしてついに、彼はソーの隣にストンと腰を下ろすと、顔を両手に埋めていた。

「どうして私だけ出られないのかが分かった」彼は小さな声で呟いた。

「それは素晴らしい！」ソーが言って、彼の背を叩いた。

「素晴らしくない」ロキは惨めな様子で言った。「この洞窟が何の目的で作られたのか、分かったと思う」彼は手の平をギュッと目に押しつけてソーから顔を背けると、ソーの耳に聞こえないほど小さな声で何かを呟いた。

「悪い、今なんて言ったか聞こえ――」

「処女や童貞の生贄のためだ」ロキは顔を紅くして搾り出すように言った。「ああ、もう」

「お、おう」

「そうだ」

彼らはしばらくの間沈黙したまま太陽が少しずつ地平線の向こうに消えていく様子を見つめていた。ソーは明かされた事実をゆっくりと消化していった。確かに、ロキが公の場で誰かとそれらしい関係にある様子を見せたことはなかったが、まさかロキが本当に誰とも肉体関係を持ったことがないなどとは思いもしなかった。ソー自身はその方面に関しては、少なくとも一世紀ほどはかなり活発に関わってきたと言えるだろう。唐突に、弟に対する不適切な興味はさらに恥ずべき行為に感じられた。

「つまり…」ソーが口を開く。

「冗談を言うなら止めてくれないか」ロキは疲れたように言った。

ソーは相手を宥めるように両手を上げた。「そんなことは絶対に――」と言いかけると、ロキが鼻で嗤う。「ああ、まあ、確かに言うかもしれない。だが、今日はそんなことしない」

「ありがとう。たぶん」

「ということは、この障壁は生贄にされるはずの人物が洞窟から出られないようにするためか？」

「ああ、それも純潔を失った者が出て行くまで発動しない。たぶんそれはここへ生贄を連れてくるどこかの生臭神官が間違って自分まで生贄になってしまわないためだったんだろう」

「お前にとっての生臭神官になれて良かった」ソーが色目を使えば、ロキはまたも鼻で嗤った。「それで、何への生贄なんだ？」

「それがさっぱり。多分実際には存在しない、あるいは存在しなくなった古代の神に対するものだろう。こういう田舎の世界がどんなものでも神に祭り上げてしまうのは知ってるだろう？」

「だが、まじないはまだ生きている」

「どうやらね」

「他に…何をするんだ、このまじないは？」

「文字の全部を解読できたわけではないんだが、はらわたがどうのとか、心臓の血の最後の一滴まで、とか書かれているのは確かだ」

「くそ」

「まったくだ」

またしばしの沈黙が下り、それから――

「…お前がまさか一度も、その…」

「言い触らして回ったわけではないからな」

「ロキ」相手が立ち上がって洞窟内を歩き回りはじめると、ソーが言った。「俺たちは必ずここから出られる。お前がまじないを破る。あるいは、俺がこの崖ごと破壊してでも、必ず」

ソーは思わずロキを目で追ってしまう。美しい弟はかつて一度も他人に身体を許したことがなかったから、今こうしてこの洞窟に閉じ込められているのだ。その理由について考える。ロキは王子だ。確かに、ソーほど民衆に人気はなかったかもしれないが、アスガルドの王子と褥を共にできるならば、左腕を切り落としても構わないと考える者はいくらでもいるはずだった。しかも、ロキは見目がたいへん麗しい。華奢な体格に薄らとだがしっかりついた筋肉。彫刻のように繊細な顔立ち。表情豊かな翠の瞳。耳の下でくるんと巻く黒髪に…

ソーの脳裏に呼びもしなかった考えが沸き起こり、彼は瞬時にそれを叩き潰した。駄目だ。考える価値すらない。

つまり、ロキは恋人候補の不足で現状維持をしているのではなく、ロキが自らそうあるよう選択したことになる。だが、いったいなぜ？

『もしかしたら』と危険な考えが囁き始めたので、ソーはそれを覆い隠すようにミョルニルを手に取ると立ち上がった。

「今すぐ試そう」彼は言った。

ハンマーが壁にぶつかると鐘のような音が鳴りびき、その振動がソーの腕から肩まで伝わり、関節が外れるのではないかと思うほど激しく震え、歯もガチガチと鳴って頭蓋骨の中でこだました。火花と煙が消えた後も、壁は何事もなかったかのように皹や窪みの一つもなく綺麗で滑らかなままだった。

「くそ」彼はもう一度言った。

ロキは溜め息をつく。「長い夜になりそうだ」と彼は言った。

結局、ソーは自分の腕を枕にマントの上に横になったが、眠りは来なかった。ロキは魔光を召喚して隣で胡坐をかいて目を閉じ、膝の上に両手を軽く載せて深く意識を集中させている。彼の顔にかかる薄らとした緑色の光は彼に奇妙でどこか不吉な影を投げかけていた。時折その顔が歪んだり肩がピクリと動いたりしたが、だいたいにおいて彼は微動だにしなかった。おそらく、夜半が回っただろうとソーが思った頃に、ロキの額に薄く汗が浮かび、その口から僅かな呻き声が漏れてきた。ソーは上体を起こすと彼に手を伸ばしたが、どうすれば良いのか分からず、その手は彼には触れず、その肩の辺りで止まっていた。そしてついにロキが小さく声を上げて前方に大きく傾ぐと、ソーは彼が顔面から床に突っ込む前に上体を支えた。

「無駄だ」ロキは激しく息をしながら言った。「できない」素早く瞼を瞬かせ、眦には涙が浮かび始めていた。

「シーッ」ソーは彼の背中に円を描くように撫でた。「お前にはできる。少し休憩が必要なだけだ」

「ラグナロクが来るまで休憩し続けたとしても意味がない」ロキが苦々しく言った。「このまじないは馬鹿馬鹿しいほどに、私の能力では遠く及ばない」

「どっちにしろ休むんだ」ソーが言う。「どうせ意味がないのなら」

ロキは魔光を消し去ると、彼と並んでマントの上に横になったが、どちらも眠ることはなかった。その夜は新月だったので、目が闇に慣れた後も周囲の様子はたいして見えなかった。夜が深まるにつれて空気は冷たくなり、ロキが凍えて震えはじめた。ソーは野営地に残してきた枕や毛布のことを名残惜しげに思い出す。「こっちに来い」ソーが呟くと、ロキはその言葉に甘えて彼の脇に寄り添った。

「兄上はいつも温かいな」彼は疲労感を声に滲ませて言った。「ありがとう」

二人はしばらくの間そうやって横たわり、ソーは決然と頭をからっぽにして、ロキの腕に触れる手の親指で小さな円をなぞっていた。

「私たち、いずれ干上がって死んでしまう」ある時点で、ロキが囁いた。「もし、私が先に死んだら、お願いだから自分だけでも助かるようここから出て行くと言ってくれ」

「黙れ」ソーが言った。

「ごめん」

「黙れって」

「知られたら、みんなに馬鹿にされるとばかり思っていた」ロキは続ける。「私が奇怪で不自然な存在だという皆の疑いを肯定するだけになるって」

「止めろ」

「まさか、このせいで殺される日が来るなんて」

「止めてくれ！」

ロキは暗闇の中で上体を起こすと、両手を膝の上に乗せた。その顔はソーにははっきりと見えない。「私を犯してもらわないと」ロキが当然のように言った。

ソーは危うく自分の舌で喉を詰まらせるところだった。

「ロキっ」彼は喘ぐように言う。心臓が大きく二度胸骨に打ち付けられ、それは彼の息を奪うほどの衝撃だった。「本気か？」

「一晩中考えて、考え抜いた結果、それ以外に方法が思いつかない。あんたに犯してもらわないと…」

彼は息を吸いこむ。

「私は死ぬ」彼は簡潔にそう告げた。


	2. 第二章

「それしか方法がない。真っ暗だから…私はあんたに背を向けるから、兄上は好きな奴を思い浮かべていればいい。兄上のことは恨まない」ロキの声音はきびきびとしており、おざなりだったがソーにはその声がわずかに震えているのが聞こえていた。

「お前は本気じゃない。他に方法があるはずだ…」

「他に方法なんてない」ロキは言い募った。「私はここから出られない。あんたが助けを求めてここを去れば私は死ぬし、あんたがここに残っても私は死ぬけど、ただ一週間半ほどその時が先延ばしになるだけだ。だけど、私のことを犯せば、十分で二人とも出られる」

ソーは喘ぐような声と喉に何かを詰まらせたような音の中間のようなみっともない声を上げ、それは神経の昂ぶった甲高い笑い声に変わった。

もう何年も弟のことをこっそりと盗み見てきたが、その先のことを考えることを彼はずっと拒否してきた。それはあまりに苦痛を伴う重荷だったので、ソーはその思考を停止させ、この欲望が辿りつくところを見ようとしなかった。だが、こともあろうにロキが先程の発言をしたせいで、ソーはもう二度と以前と同じには戻れなくなった。その考えが彼に提示され、彼の欲望は論理的な結末を見せられ、一度それを知ってしまったからには、二度と知らなかった頃には戻れない。ソーは生涯その呪いから逃れることはできないだろう。

たった今、ロキは彼の兄であるソーに犯してほしいと頼んだ。そして血に染まったユミルの骨に懸けて、ソーはそうしたいと思っているのだ。

そうだとしても、彼は抵抗した。こんな状況だというのに、積極的な態度を見せることなど、どうしてできよう？ロキが本当に望んでいたことではないと知っていながら、弟の肉体を堪能するなど、どうしてできるだろう？今この時でさえ、ロキはおそらく嫌悪感に戦慄しているだろうと思われるのに。

「何とか言って」ロキが張りつめて言った。

「俺は――」言葉が途切れ、ソーは歯の向こうまでそれ以上の言葉を押し出すことができなかった。

「できないんだな」ロキは言うと、立ち上がってソーから離れようとした。「耐えられないんだな、すまなかった。こんなこと頼むべきじゃなかった」

「いや、待ってくれ」ソーは言って、慌てて立ち上がるとロキの背後に立った。そこで立ち止まり、熱心過ぎるように聞こえないよう、だがロキとの行為に心底嫌悪感を抱いているようにも感じられないようにしたかった。迷ったあげく、彼はとりあえずロキの肩に手を置いた。「お前は本当に…本当にこれを望んでいるのか？」

「私は死にたくない」ロキは静かに、惨めに、告げると自分を抱きしめた。

「俺だってお前に死んでほしくない」ソーは囁いた。ロキの頭のてっぺんにキスを落とし、ロキの胸元を引っ張り込むようにして両腕で抱きしめる。ロキは頭を後ろにやってソーの肩に頭を預けた。

「他の方法を試すために日の出を待ちたくはないのか？」ソーが尋ねる。「もしかしたら、他の選択肢を全部試したわけではないだろうし…」

「このまじないは私たちよりもずっと古く強力だ。これが…これしか方法はないんだ。確信している。気持ち悪いと思うのは分かる。あんたは目を閉じていればいい。私のことを見ないようにして、他の人を思い浮かべていれば…たとえばシフとか。それとも…」

ソーはこの時この場所で恥ずべき秘密を告白してしまいたかった。気持ち悪いだなどと思っていないと。弟の翠の双眸を覗き込み、互いの息を吸いながら共に快楽の果てに上り詰めることを何より望んでいるのだと。だが、ソーは奥歯を噛みしめるとそれらの言葉をしまいこんで鍵をした。それを口にしたとしても、痛みしか与えられることはない。こんな状況で自分の意思に反して兄に身体を許すことはロキにとって既に許しがたい行為に違いないのに、ソーがそこに喜びを見出すのだと知られれば、さらに酷い気持ちにさせてしまうだろう。その事実はソーだけが知っていればいい。

それでも、こうして耳のすぐ傍でロキの静かな息遣いがするほど近くに感じることを堪能し、ロキが彼の腕の中に納まるのを強要されているのではなく、実際に自ら望んで寄り添ってくれればどんな気分になるだろうと想像力を働かせた。

「ほ…本当に、これしか方法がないとお前が言うなら」

「本当だ」

「それに、本当に俺にそうしてほしいのだとお前が望めば」

「…本当だ」

ソーの声は囁くほどのものになっていた。「そして、終わった後にお前が俺を憎むことにならないのならば」

「私にあなたを憎むことなんてできない」ロキが吐息のように告げると、ソーの胸が大きく跳ねた。ソーが心に抱える真実を知っていれば、ロキはきっと彼を呪うことだろう。「だけど、兄上も私のことを嫌いにならないって約束してほしい」

「永遠に。永遠にだ」

「なら、あなたは――」

ソーは己を呪いながら答えた。「ああ」

「くそ」ロキが罵る。

彼らはしばらくの間そのままの体勢で、突如緊張を孕んだ沈黙の中で互いに気を静めようとしていた。

「俺は――」ソーが言いかけて、咳払いをした。「その、油を持っていない」

「ああ」ロキは言って、ソーは彼の呼吸が速くなるのを感じた。「魔法で作る」

身体を離してロキの手が一瞬だけ光ったかと思うと、彼は小さくて硬い何かをソーに向かって押しつけてきた。

「はい」彼は呟く。「私はとりあえず…とにかく、さっさとやってしまおう」ぎごちない仕草でズボンを脱ぎ始める。ソーはゴクリと生唾を呑み込むと、露わにされた剥き出しの下半身に唐突に恥ずかしくなって視線を逸らした。ロキが剥き出しにしたのが素肌だけではない気がして、ソーは己にその資格がない気がしたのだ。そわそわと油の入った小瓶を親指でなぞる。

ロキはソーのマントの上でうつ伏せになると、暗闇の中で彼の臀部と脚が白い線となって浮き上がった。「やって」彼が言った。

ソーは膝をつくと、片手をロキの腰のくびれにそっと置いた。「膝を立てた方が楽だぞ」と彼は呟く。

ロキは震えながら手と膝をついて四つん這いになった。美しく哀れな弟が恐怖を呑み込むその光景に、ソーに対するあまりに強い信頼感が彼にこんな姿まで晒しているのだと思い知らされ、ソーは思わず泣きそうになった。先程まで手を置いていた場所にキスをすれば、ロキが身震いするのを感じた。

「恋人みたいな真似をする必要はない」ロキは無理に軽やかな声音を作って言った。

「お前を傷つけたくない」ソーが言う。耐えきれず、彼はロキの背中の窪みにもう一度キスを落とし、完璧な丸みを帯びたロキの尻をそっと撫でた。「お前を傷つけたりはしない」再び告げる。指を一本ロキの後孔に運び、その入り口にそっと当てた。「いいんだな？」

ロキは黙って頷いた。ソーは覚悟を決める。油を少量注いで、中に指を一本滑り込ませた。そこはとても温かく、彼の指の周りであまりに繊細に、あまりに愛らしく、中の筋肉が蠢いている。それだけでソーは呼吸が奪われていた。またもロキの背中にキスをすれば、今度はとても小さな声が聞こえてきた。

ロキが泣いているのだと気がつく。

ソーの中で何かが壊れた。

できない…これは間違っている。ゾッとして彼は身体を離すと、まるでそうすることで恥ずべき想いを隠せるかのように、顔を両手で覆った。ロキにこれほどの苦悩を与えながら自分だけ快楽を追うことなどできない。彼の下敷きになった弟が黙って泣いているというのに、己の抱えた怪物のような劣情を秘密のままにしておくことはできなかった。

「すまない、すまない」彼はうわごとのように言った。「ああ、ロキ、すまない」

ロキは弾かれたように彼を振り返り、鼻を啜りながらも膝を折ったまま上体を起こした。「何故止めたんだ？」掠れた声で問い質す。

「できない。できると思ったんだが、できない」ソーは絶望的な思いで告げた。「できないんだ…お前に言わなきゃならない…」

「何を？」

ソーは目を閉じて、不規則な息を深く吸い込んだ。

「お前が欲しいんだ。もう何年もお前が欲しかった…それで…できない。これは…これだとまるでお前を強姦しているようで…」ソーは過呼吸に陥りはじめ、むせび泣きそうになった。真っ暗闇でよかった。きっと彼を殺すことになる秘密を口に上らせながら、ロキに彼が見えないことが、彼もロキの顔が見えないことに少なからず安堵を覚える。

氷のような冷たい沈黙が来ると思っていた。悲鳴か、泣き喚きながら叩かれるか、鋭く毒に満ちた言葉。肋骨に挿しこまれるナイフの感覚。実際に起こったことではなく、それらのような反応が返って来るばかりと思っていたのだが、現実には半裸のロキに膝に乗り上げられていたのだ。

弾かれたように目を開けば、突如出現した魔光によって緑色に浮かび上がったロキの顔がすぐそこにあった。その眼差しは暗く、探るようなものだ。

「本当か？」ロキはソーの頬を両手で挟むように持ち、顔を極限まで近づけて言った。

ソーはただ相手を唖然と見つめることしかできない。

「私が欲しかったと言った時、本気だったのか？」

ソーは黙ったまま頷いた。

ロキは身体を寄せて彼にキスをした。

混乱して絡み合っていた感情が全て融け去り、残ったのは二つの事実だけ――ロキが彼の膝の上にいて、ロキが彼に口づけをしているのだ。何が起きているのか脳が把握する前に身体が反応して、彼の両腕は直ちにロキの背に回されていた。

ロキは顔を離し、まだ泣いていたが、笑ってもいた。

「知らなかった」責めるような声だ。「どうして私に言ってくれなかったの？」

ソーは何度か口を開けては閉め、ようやくうまく言葉を出すことができた。「なに？」というのがようやく出てきた言葉だったが。「そんなこと――なんだって？」

ロキはソーの首に腕を回して互いの頬をくっつけた。

「私もあなたが欲しいんだ」彼はソーの耳に囁きかけ、その吐息が耳に触れた瞬間にソーの背筋を興奮が駆け降り、まっすぐペニスまで届いた。

「ロキ」呻くように言って、片手をロキの髪に挿しこみ、もう片方の手を彼の腰に回すと、彼を強く抱き込んだ。ロキは彼の耳の後ろに鼻先を擦りつけるとソーの唇の方までキスを繰り返しながら移動し、ついに唇が合わされば二人は熱心に、飢えたように口づけを交わす。ソーは頭がくらくらとして、昂揚感を覚えたが…困惑もしていた。

「待て」ソーは喘ぎ、彼から何とか身を引き剥がした。「先に話すべきだ」

ロキは小さく息を漏らし、彼の髪に指を通した。「話す？」

「そうだ、話すんだ」ソーがしっかりと告げる。「光を消してくれないか？その…暗闇の中でのほうが話しやすい」

ロキは頷き、洞窟の中は再び闇に覆われた。

この数分間で起こった激しい感情の起伏に頭はまだ追いついておらず、ソーの心臓もまだ激しく早鐘を打っている。ロキが…正確に何をどう思っているのか知る必要があった。このことをどう思っているのか。彼のことをどう思っているのか。だがその前に、まずは呼吸を整える必要があった。

「それで、どれほどの間私のことが欲しかったんだ？」ようやくロキが口を開く。「そういう意味で」

「分からない」ソーが答える。「十年？二十年か？いつ始まったのか憶えていない」思い出そうと記憶を遡ってみても、ずっとロキのことを見つめていた気がする。そんなはずはないというのに。また互いに触れ合っていたい衝動にかられ、彼はロキの手を探り当てると指を絡め合った。「お前の方はどうなんだ？」

「誰かを欲するということがどういうことか知った時からあなたが欲しかった」ロキが詰まったような声で囁くと、ソーはその瞬間、どうしようもなく相手に恋していることを知った。唇の震えを抑えるためにロキの手の甲に口づけをした。

「ならば、何故泣いていた？」また言葉を発することができるようになってから、彼は尋ねた。

「あなたのことを…もうずっと夢見てきたけれど…あんな風にではなかった。憐れみや不甲斐なさからではなく…自分がひどく汚れて、ひどく落ちたような気がして…それに、こんな自然に反した欲を持っていたから、それに相応しい罰なんだと思って…」鼻を啜る音がして、ソーは彼がまた泣いていることを知った。

ソーは彼を腕の中に引き込むと、二人は親密な距離に無言のうちに安心感を得てしばらく抱き合ったまま前後に揺れていた。会話はソーの不得手とするところではあったが、これならば問題なく与えることができる。彼の舌ができないことを、身体を使って与えることはできる。

「そもそも、どうして私が誰にも身体を許してこなかったと思うんだ？」しばらくして、ロキが静かに問うた。「初めから、あなた以外の相手は欲しくなかったからだ」

「ああ、俺の可愛いロキ」ソーは胸が張り裂けるような想いで言うと、ロキの顔を上向きにして湿ったキスを贈った。

「だから最近は兄上から距離を置こうとしていたんだ」ロキは言って、頬を伝う涙を拭った。「耐えられなかったから。距離があれば…この気持ちも消えていくと思ったんだ」

「だったら、どうしてこの旅にお前はついて来ようと思ったんだ？」

「私が弱かったから」ロキが答える。「それに、兄上に会いたかった」

「俺も会いたかった。とても」

彼はロキの頬に沿って親指を添わせると、再びその唇を捉えた。ロキの口づけは初めは経験のなさから躊躇いがちだったが、ソーが優しくリードしているうちに、やがて彼は全身全霊をかけたような情熱的なキスを返すようになり、ソーは頭がくらくらするほどの喜びを覚えた。

暗闇はすでに奇妙な状況をさらに非現実的なものにしており、ソーはまるで知らないうちに床から浮かび上がったかのように右も左も分からなく感じた。突如、これは現実ではないのかもしれないと、この洞窟のまじないが彼の頭に何かをしかけているのではないかという考えが脳裏に閃いた。

「俺は夢を見ているのか？」ソーはまだ唇を触れ合わせたまま問う。

「私たちが夢を見ているならば、起こさないで」ロキが言った。「ここであなたと死んだ方がましだ」

その時、ソーは怖いくらいにロキに対する強烈な劣情を覚えた。

「まだ俺に抱いてほしいか？」彼は低く、荒々しい声で尋ねた。

答えるロキの声に含まれた激しさは、彼の胸に火をともした。「かつてこれほど何かを欲したことはないほどに」

ソーが相手を床に押し倒すと、彼らの下敷きになったマントがくしゃくしゃになった。ロキの唇を奪い、その首に口を這わせれば、ロキの吐息交じりの喘ぎ声が彼をさらに駆り立てた。上体を起こし、ロキに手伝ってもらって衣服を乱暴に脱ぎ去った。闇の中ではロキの衣服の留め具がよく分からず、ついにソーは唸り声と共に彼のシャツを真っ二つに裂いてロキの腹をべろりと舐め上げていた。

「綺麗で滑らかな肌だ」彼は言って、ロキの胸元に顔を擦りつけて乳首を口に含んだ。ロキは美しく身を捩り、笑い声を立てては再びキスをするためにソーを引っ張った。それはもう長い事耳にしていなかった笑いだ。その笑い声を最後に聞いたのは二人が大人になる前、構えない純粋な喜びの声を再び聞くまで、ソーはそれをどれほど恋しく思っていたのか知らなかった。

突然沸き起こった感情に飲まれ、彼はロキの首筋に顔を隠した。

「弟よ」彼は搾り出すように言った。ロキの手が彼の髪を、そして肩を撫でる。

「うん」ロキが言う。「うん」

その瞬間に理解が追いつく。彼の弟ロキはこのために自分の純潔を守ってきたのだ。彼の為に。彼の為だけに。それほど大事なものを前に、ソーは心から自分が相応しくあれるよう切望した。胸が空虚に疼いた。その後から追いかけてくるのはロキが知ればきっと喜ばないだろう感情、何を置いても弟を守りたいという強烈な庇護欲だった。これからしようとしていることは、本当は間違っているように思うはずなのだろうが、そんな感情は湧かなかった。そのこと自体にもっと関心を向けるべきなのか、彼はぼんやりと考えた。心臓が胸から飛び出すのではないかと思い、彼はあまりに強くロキを抱き寄せたために、相手の肺から息が押し出され、ロキは小さく「うっ」と声を上げていた。

ロキが彼を抱き返すと、二人は一緒に身体を動かし始め、じっとしていられないかのように唇と手を使って互いの身体をまさぐった。ロキは両脚をソーの腰に回して背を弓なりに反らし、二人の勃起したものが初めて触れ合った。

「ああっ」ロキが吐息交じりの声を上げる。

「お前を味わいたい」ソーが言った。彼はロキの胸元から下方に向けてキスを落としていき、臍の浅い窪みに鼻先を押しつけてから股の屈曲線へと移動し、ついに太腿のきめ細かい肌に辿りつく。頭上ではロキが溜め息をついており、接触を促そうと腰を揺らしている。「せっかちだ」ソーは言って、彼の両腿を掴んでロキの陰茎を口に含んだ。

まだ一、二度程度しか頭を上下させていないというのに、ロキは両手でソーの髪に掴みかかったかと思うと、驚いたような悲鳴を上げて達していた。ソーは口の中で破裂したものを全部飲み込み、ロキに押し返されるまで吸い続けた。

「すまない」彼が喘ぐように言った。「ああ、なんでこんな。今のよりは長く持つと思ったのに。私はただ…あんたが…」

ソーは口づけで彼を黙らせた。彼はもう少しで、あとわずかで、この先一生ロキにキスを繰り返すことだけで満足できると思えたのだが、熱が彼の下腹部に溜まっており、彼はもっと先を欲していた。彼の名の下守られていた領域を獲得すべく、ソーの体は相手を探索し、制圧することを望んでいた。彼の手と唇はロキの身体の隅々にまで触れる。その腰、むちっとした手触りの太腿、足首の繊細な骨、首筋の曲線、背骨の根元にある窪み。そして自分で驚いたことに、彼はその間ずっと意味をなさない言葉をうわごとのように囁いていたのだ――「俺の美しいロキ、俺の可愛い弟、綺麗だ」と。やがて、彼の下に横たわるロキはすでに再び硬く張りつめ始め、吐息を漏らしながら乱れた姿を晒しており、ソーは劣情で霞がかった思考を辛うじて巡らせることができるのだった。

ロキが召喚した油の小瓶を求めて周囲を手探りし、見つけると少量を指に垂らしてから再びロキの入口へと当てた。

「いいか？」彼は内心突然のように不安に感じながらも尋ねた。

「いいぃ」ロキが間延びした声を出す。「来て、早く」

ソーは指を一本滑り込ませ、今度はロキもなくことはなく、代わりにソーの名を喘いぎ、ソーは死ぬかと思った。

互いにこれをあまりに必要としていたため出来る限りではなかったが、ソーはなるべくゆっくりと進めた。指が三本入る頃には、二人とも痛いほど張りつめており、呼吸も荒くなっていた。

「お願い、あなたが欲しい」ロキが懇願する。

ソーは従った。

残る油を自分のペニスに注ぐと、亀頭をロキの入り口に当て、押し入った。

二人は同時に喘ぎ声を出していた。

ソーは耐えきれないほどゆっくりと腰を進め、奥に少しづつ入る度に動きを止めてはロキがその感覚に慣れるのを待ったが、ついに根元まで入り込んだ時には、ロキは唇を噛んで目に涙を湛えていた。

「大丈夫か？」ソーが囁く。

「わからない」ロキが囁き返す。「ただ…ちょっと待ってくれ」

ソーは腰を突き上げる衝動に身体全体が震えそうになっていたが、愛情と確固たる決意によって己を制した。包み込むロキが彼の周りで蠢いているのが分かり、その微量な動き一つで彼は暴れたくなるのだ。ロキの方も自分なりにこの瞬間を噛みしめているようだ――目を閉じて、彼は指先をソーの髪に挿しこんで互いの額を押し合わせ、鼻先を触れ合わせた。

「ずっとこれだけが欲しかった」彼はそっと告げた。互いに混じり合う吐息の音に掻き消されるほどの小さな声だった。

「愛している」ソーはどうしようもなくなって告げる。

ロキの眦から涙が一粒零れ落ちたのでソーがそれを唇で啜ると、思わず腰がつっかえ、彼の下にいるロキが喘いだかと思うと、ソーは夢中になった。ロキに溺れ、ソーが何度も繰り返して腰を引いては奥まで滑り込んでは二人は身悶える。ロキは突き上げられるたびに甘い嬌声を上げてはソーの脇に爪を立て、もっと速くと促すので、ソーは思考の全て、自制心の悉くを投げ打ち、何年も抱え込んできた憤懣と罪悪感をかなぐり捨てると、この暗闇に隠されたどことも知れない世界の片隅には彼とロキの二人だけしか残らなかった。

ロキは啜り泣いて身震いし、ソーの肩に必死にしがみつく。

「ソーっ」彼は喘ぐ。「あぁっ、ソー、ソーぉ…」

ソーは二人の身体に挟まれたロキのペニスを包み込むと一度、二度と扱き上げ、ロキは首を絞められたようなくぐもった叫びと共に達し、互いの体に白濁を吐きかけた。

それからソーは膝立ちになるとロキの腰を掴んで激しく腰を打ち付けた。奥深くに埋め込んでは徐々に下腹部が重くなり、ついに最後の強かに腰を突き上げた後、彼は狂暴なほどに弾け、まるで時間そのものが止まったかのようだった。

我に返るのにたっぷりと時間をかけ、ソーが気がついた時にはロキの中に入ったままその上に倒れ込んでいた。ロキはまるでソーにずっとそこにいてほしいと告げるかのように彼の背に両脚を回しており、ソーはその計画に何ら問題を見いだせなかった。ロキの首筋に鼻を擦りつけ、その匂いを吸い込む。これまではこっそりと吸わなければならなかった馨しい香りも、今では簡単に嗅ぐことができるのだ。

ロキの顔を見ようと身体を離してみると、実際にそれが見えたことに驚いた。日の出だ。ロキは眉を引き上げ、柔らかな眼差しをして、彼をとても優しい面持ちで見上げていたので、ソーは必死になってその表情を記憶しようとした。

「それで、これからどうなるんだ？」ソーが言った。

ロキは笑う。

「さっさとこの洞窟から出よう」


End file.
